The present invention relates to a connector and a connector device using the connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a connector capable of preventing a wrong operation.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional connector having a configuration similar to that of the present invention. FIG. 9 shows a conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference.
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-243108
The conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference has a generally cylindrical shape as a whole, and is fitted to a mating connector in a state that the conventional connector retains a plug 112 and at least a part of a cable (cord) 110, one end of which is connected to the plug 112. The conventional connector is provided with a plug main body 120 on a side thereof for fitting to the mating connector. Similar to a typical connector, the plug main body 120 can be freely attached to and detached from the mating connector, for example, by rotating relative to the mating connector. On the other hand, on the side opposite to the mating connector, the conventional connector is provided with a member for tightening the cable 110, i.e., a cylindrical packing 132 and a packing main body 130 for screwing to fit to a male threaded fitting 136, which is a coupling component, via the cylindrical packing 132.
In the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the plug 112 has a mechanical latch 116 that operates with a knob 118. With the mechanical latch 116, it is possible to lock the plug 112 into a receptacle 122 that is provided in the mating connector. In the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference, it is characterized that the receptacle 122 is provided for canceling an action of the mechanical latch 116. Needless to say, a typical connector does not include such canceling function.
According to the conventional connector described in Patent reference, when the receptacle 122 is not provided for canceling the action, i.e., in case of a typical connector not having the canceling function, even when the tightening member for tightening the cable such as the cylindrical packing 132 or the packing main body 130 is not loosen, it is still possible to loosen the fitting of the connector to the mating connector by rotating the plug main body 120. Therefore, (although there is no problem when the function of the mechanical latch 116 of the plug 112 is canceled as in Patent Reference), when the plug 112 is locked onto the receptacle 122 provided in the mating connector and the cable 110 remains clamped with the tightening member, it is difficult to separate the connector from the mating connector. In other words, it is difficult to separate the connector from the mating connector, since the plug 112 is locked on the receptacle. However, it is still possible to pull the cable 110, which is secured on the tightening member of the connector, with the connector. As a result, there is a risk of damaging the locking structure between the plug 112 that is connected to the cable 110 and the receptacle.
In view of the problems of a conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference that does not have the canceling function, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector and a related product thereof having a configuration, in which a coupling member thereof is difficult to rotate unless engagement between a tightening member and a coupling member is loosen, i.e., unless the tightening member is moved to a side opposite to the coupling member, so that the tightening member is loosen from clamping a cable. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the connector and the related product from being damaged caused by wrong handling. It should be noted that, when a connector has a canceling mechanism, there is no such a problem. As in the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference, however, when the connector has the canceling function, the plug and the receptacle are not locked to each other, so that there is a problem of not being able to secure sufficient connected state. Therefore, the conventional connector disclosed in Patent Reference is not considered as preferred configuration.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.